Harry Potter and the mutant
by Katherine Sanderson
Summary: Rogue decides to help with the wizarding war after Dumbledore dies. Up for adoption!
1. Prolouge

AN: This is a story I probably won't ever finnish due to limited knowledge when it comes to the seventh Harry Potter book. I like the idea though so I'm putting it up for adoption :)

- Katherine Sanderson

* * *

Dumbledore was dead. Rogue didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand she had cut ties with the wizarding world almost eight years ago now and she didn't personally care for Dumbledore, on the other hand that meant the war would start for real any day now, at most they had a couple of months, and that would be extremely bad.

Rogue sighed. Maybe it was time to return. At least temporarily. She could help minimise the damage to the muggle world and keep the muggles in the dark. She knew it would be bad if the wizarding world were discovered, it would be like the situations with mutants.

She was hesitant though. She knew she would have to join the Order of the Phoenix if she wanted to help for real but then she would have to tell them exactly who she was and Rouge knew that the wizarding world as a whole was fairly prejudist. Almost everyone had some kind of prejudice and if it wasn't against muggles, muggleborns or bloodtraitors it was against slytherins, purebloods or magical creatures and halfbreeds. The Wizarding world wasn't really aware of mutants which was bound to cause problems (maybe even fear) and her being Voldemorts daughter wasn't going to help. She was not going to lie to them because that would just cause a misunderstanding and animosity in the end when they did find out.

Well, it looked like she had made up her mind. She went over to her desk, opening one of the drawers and throwing the magical newspaper in the trashcan at the same time. She emptied the drawer and took out the false bottom reaching for the oblong ebony box underneath it.

Ebony, twelve inches, dragon heartstring. Her mother's wand. Rogue had been born a squib, something that bacame apparent around her seventh birthday, so her mother (a supremasist American pureblood) had tried to kill her. She had tried to strangle her when her mutation kicked in for the first time. Her mother had died and Rogue, or Marie as she was known then, had gotten her magic, permanently absorbed it along with the memories. She hadn't know who her father was before that day and her mother had never told him she existed. Of course at the time she hadn't understood what had happened, she hadn't realized she was a mutant and that her mother's death was her fault until she had nearly killed Cody with her first kiss.

She waved her wand and her things flew to pack themselves in her duffelbag. The wand accepted her more easily now than it had done when she had first tried to use it. Then she had been unconfident in herself and the wand only reluctantly accepted her because of the bloodrelation and the origins of her magic. Now at the age of twenty she had grown more confident over the years, especially since she had quit Salems School of witchcraft and wizardry at the age of twelve and had started homeschooling herself. They didn't actually have the same trace on underage magic in America as they did in the UK. The ministry only detected something if it was accidental magic in children or if the magic was strong enough to possibly cause an incident. What the spell was usually used for also mattered. It was ironic considering America was generally more paranoid than Great Britain.

Rogue sighed again. She needed to find the Order. The quickest way to do that was to visit the professor and ask him to find them with Cerebro, plus he was probably already aware of the wizards.


	2. Chapter 1

It turned out the professor did indeed know about the wizards and had even learned how to recognize some of the spells and methods hiding them from the rest of the world. For example barriers, invisibility cloaks and the fidelius charm (as Rogue informed him it was called).

Rogue was now pacing outside number 11 and 13 Grimmauld place. Well, she had found the missing house, or rather where it was supposed to be, but now she had no idea what to do. She couldn't just go knock on the nonexistent door. She didn't know who was in the Order, though she had would bet it included Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody the auror and, of course, Harry Potter. Rogue really didn't know many British wizards or witches, only having heard of the most famous ones.

She quickly came to the conclusion that no matter what way she went about it they would be suspicious of her and distrust her. She only knew one way to get into the missing house she assumed was the headquarters of the Order and it involved a house elf. The problem with placing fidelius charms on locations was that if you knew what to look for it was easy to find what was missing and even if you didn't know the adress and could't see the location you could use various methods of teleportation to get in. Of course this meant very little if the location had anti-apparition and portkey wards which Rouge would bet all the money she had and ever would have that they had in place as well as anti-muggle wards. But a lot of wizards forgot about magical creatures and that they had a different kind of magic. House elves, for example, could apparate around such wards and they could take things with them, including people. Of course there were wards against various magical creatures too but Rouge doubted the Order had thought of adding those, especially since Voldemort would never "lower" himself by using house elves to travel.

Rogue took out her wand and summoned her mother's house elf, that she had inherited, Drippy.

Drippy appeared before her and immidiately started bowing. "What can Drippy do for Mistress Rogue?" she said. Rogue had tried many times to convince Drippy to just call her Rogue instead of Mistress Marie but no matter what she said she couldn't get the female elf to drop the "Mistress".

"I need to get inside the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, it's in the building that's missing", Rogue pointed to where said missing building should be. "There are anti-apparition wards so I can't get in by myself. Could you apparate me inside, Drippy?"

Drippys face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. "Of course Mistress Rogue. Anything for Mistress."

The atmosphere at number 12 Grimmauld place was quiet and dejected. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, The Weasley family and Alastor Moody was eating in silence while Mundungus Fletcher slept in the corner. Correction, Alastor Moody was drinking in silence while the others ate and Mundungus Fletcher slept in the corner. No one could bring themselves to say anything.

Hermione Granger had arrived at headquarters just yesterday after saying goodbye to her parents, possibly forever. She was now in her room resting from exhaustion, both physical and emotional.

She had obliviated her parents. She felt horrible. She just didn't want them to worry and she knew they would never let her participate in this war. She was going to restore their memories if she got back alive but for now they were safer this way.

She refused to cry. She had made her decision, her resolve. Now she had to pull herself together to go down and eat something.

Just as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs she heard the "bang" of someone apparating followed closely by an unfamiliar voice shouting "Protego!" and several familiar voices shouting out other spells, mostly "Stupify!". She rushed to the dining room and came face to face with a girl who must have been just a few years older than her. She had dark hair with streaks of white in her bangs and green eyes, just a shade darker than Harry's. Slowly the rest of her appearance started to filter in. Her dark blue skinny jeans with a beltbuckle shaped like a cicle containing an "x". Her military green t-shirt and her black sneakers.

Hermione's focus was drawn from the girl (woman) when a house elf jumped out from behind her legs. "Don't you dare hurt Mistress Rogue", it squeaked. "Mistress Rogue came to offer help you ungrateful people." For a moment everybody in the room, minus "Mistress Rogue", just stared at the elf.

Moody once again pointed his wand at the girl. "Who are you?" he asked harshly. The girl didn't look bothered in the least as she answered with a distinct southern American accent. "Anna-marie Riddle but I prefer Rogue." Everybody in the room stared until Ron broke the silence. "Riddle?! What do you mean Riddle?!" Riddle as in Tom Riddle? Was that what she meant or is it just a coincidence?

Anna-marie Riddle or Rogue smiled. "I'm the daughter of Tom Riddle, never met him though. Only really found out he was my father when I was seven."

No one knew how to respond to that and Anna-marie Riddle or Rogue gave another smile as she held out her arms, palms facing towards her audience, dropping her wand on the floor. "You can tie me up if you want as long as you don't kill me, I really am here to help. I give you permission to use Veritaserum if it would make you feel better." Hermione and Moody reacted at the same time, Moody casting "Incarcerus" and Hermione conjuring a chair. Rogue lost her balance from being bound and sat down on the chair. "Drippy, you can go home now", she said and the elf vanished with a _crack!_

Moody turned to Lupin. "Do we have any Veritaserum left?" Lupin nodded and went in to the kitchen to get it. When he returned with the small glass vial filled with clear liquid Rogue sat a little straighter and waited for Lupin to approach her. She opened her mouth and Lupin poured the whole vial of diluted Veritaserum down her throat. Her eyes glazed over slightly and her whole expression turned slightly vacant. Moody stepped forward.

"Who are you?"

"Anna-marie Riddle, illegitimate daughter of Mary Davies and Tom Marvolo Riddle. But after my mother died I started going by Rogue."

They looked around at each other uncomfortably, she really _was_ Voldemort's daughter.

"When did your mother die?"

"November 21, 1983."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty years old."

"Why are you here?"

"To help minimise the damage of the war and keep it from spreading to the muggles."

"Stupefy!"

Everyone turned around to look at Lupin who had moved to the back of the group during the questioning. He waited a few seconds to put his wand away.

"Why did you do that? We still had questions", Moody practically snarled.

Lupin looked as calm as ever. "We got what we needed. We know she was telling the truth about wanting to help and frankly we need all the help we can get. Asking any more was unnessecary and would probably gravitate towards too personal questions."

"So, what? You propose we let her help us just like that? Assume she's trustworthy? That she's actually capable to help us?" Moody looked enraged.

"I'm not saying we should trust her, she didn't say she was going to be loyal to us, she said she would help minimise the damage and if the easiest way to do that is to betray us I have no doubt that she will. I suggest we keep her here and let her help but we keep an eye on her." Lupin met Moodys eye. Hermione was amazed he managed to hold his gaze.

"What about her being Voldemort's daughter?" Ron exclaimed. Lupin turned to him.

"She said she's never met him and I doubt he would be one to raise a child. Being his daughter doesn't automatically make her bad." Lupin gave Ron a _look_ and Ron looked down at his feet.

Hermione spoke up."I think we should follow Lupin's idea. If we judge her by her blood we're no better than the death eaters." Ron looked if possible even more ashamed. Moody on the other hand looked pissed but as the rest of the Weasly's nodded their consent he was officially over ruled. He whirled around to face the unconscious girl and snarled. "Rennervate!" Her eyes blinked open and she lifted her head looking past Moody at Lupin. "Thank you", she said and Lupin gave her a nod in aknowledgement.

"We have decided to let you help", Moody said, still angry, getting straight to the point. "But we don't trust you so we will be keeping an eye on you. Also we need to know what you can actually do to help." He glared at the girl who simlpy looked amused.

"Well if you let me out of these ropes I will be happy to share." She smiled sweetly. Moody scowled. Lupin undid the ropes.

"Pleasure working with you", Rogue said.


End file.
